


(Heart to heart, melt me down) It's too cold in this town

by lifeagain



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, because this is shameless and why not, my tags are terrible, possible spoilers for earlier scenes, probably use of swear words where theyre not needed, set during 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeagain/pseuds/lifeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey thought love was fake until he met Ian. </p><p>(Title is from Firefly by Ed Sheeran)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Heart to heart, melt me down) It's too cold in this town

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this at 3am when my friend was crying over 5x10-12 and it hasn't been checked for mistakes sorry :///

The first time Mickey realizes he's in love with Ian he's, of course, scared shitless. He's never believed in all the love and fairy-tale bullshit because really, there's no fucking thing such as prince charming, especially on the Southside. Love, to Mickey, was just a made up thing for movies, books and entertainment for fucking pussies, but then Ian fucking Gallagher comes along and ruins all his thoughts and views. Ian really just consumes him.

Mickey has always had three rules for himself when he was fucking someone. 1. Absolutely NO kissing. It's too personal and most of the people he fucks he would rather not be kissed by. 2. No spending the night. Never will he let someone come over and sleep in his bed. If he does, they would just assume it's okay for them to stay the day and possibly another night. Honestly, Mickey didn't even have the time for it and he especially didn't want to fucking make the time for it, even if it is a really good fuck. 3. The biggest and most important of them all, no fucking feelings. He didn't want to be with someone who wanted fucking dates and home cooked meals and flowers and blankets under the stars. All Mickey wanted, and needed, was a good fuck. 

The first time Mickey broke Rule #1 was after Ian said Ned wasn't afraid to kiss him. So naturally, Mickey kissed Ian outside of Ned's house. He wasn't claiming what was his or anything. He just really wanted to kiss Ian that's all. It had nothing to do with the fact that maybe Mickey was afraid he would lose Ian to some fucking pervert who happened to be wealthy and someone who could give him thing's he couldn't. He just decided he liked kissing now. Whatever. It wasn't a big deal.

When Mickey broke Rule #2, he planned it out. That, of course, wasn't a big deal either. He just really wanted to watch a film with a friend and so what if they happened to be fucking. It wasn't breaking the rules if they didn't sleep together that night, right? Whatever. They were his fucking rules, he could bend them all he pleased. Mickey, being the ruler breaker he is, broke even the bended version of Rule #2. They watched a film, they fucked, Mickey cooked them dinner, and maybe they (definitely) fucked again. When Mickey woke up with Ian's arms wrapped around his front, he panicked, got dressed, left and didn't talk to Ian for a week. Ian being Ian told him to stop being a fucking prink. They fucked and Mickey forgot all about his rule breaking.

Mickey's not quite sure when he broke Rule #3 though. Maybe it was before the time he kissed Ian in Ned's yard or before staying up all night fucking. Maybe he realized he loved Ian when he figured out he wasn't going to take any of his i'm-a-southside-tough-guy-i-don't-care-about-anything shit. Maybe he fell in love the first time he saw the redhead. The only thing Mickey knew for sure was he was definitely in love now.

Ian left with his baby and he wasn't answering his phone calls. Mickey has never been this worried in his life. Not even when Terry was back from jail and drunker than a doorknob. Not even when something happened to Mandy. This right here, being away from Ian and not knowing where he's at, was the hardest and most stressful thing he has been through. It's not even like it's the first time Ian has left him in a hurry, but this time seems different somehow. Mickey thought he had his boy back for good but he left just as soon as he came.

Mickey has called Ian 200 times and he still hasn't picked up the phone. This time though, it just went straight to voicemail. Mickey let out the words before he could even think about it but he doesn't even care because he knew them to be true.  He has broken Rule #3. He loves Ian. He's been in love with him for a while. He doesn't really know when Ian will be back, if he ever does, he just hopes he'll hear those words and know Mickey has only felt love towards him.

Most of all, Mickey just hopes Ian comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow me on twitter @hcivallag


End file.
